Mortal Kombat: Changing Fate
by Memnon45
Summary: The tenth Mortal Kombat tournament is about to begin, OutWorld is close to victory and EarthRealm's fate is sealed. One man names Kyle is now in the middle of the tournament not knowing his participation could mean victory for EarthRealm. Read how Kyle becomes one of EarthRealm's defenders and how he finds purpose, friends and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody Memnon45 here, coming at you with another story this time it's a Mortal Kombat story. It will be set during Mortal Kombat 9 and I know I'm late and the game has been out for a while but this has been on my mind for a while. This story will be another oc story and he is someone I created on the game Def Jam Fight For New York. His name is Kyle Thompson and he will be Johnny Cage's sparring partner, friend and rival. In Def Jam my characters fighting style was martial arts, kickboxing and wrestling. The martial arts will be a mixture of Jeet Kun Do, Shinto Ryu and Shorin Ryu the fighting styles that Johnny Cage used in previous Mortal Kombat games I know he used Karate but Shinto and Shorin Ryu are forms of Karate so I'm just using those along with Jeet Kun Do, the other styles he will know is Mantis and Shaolin Fist taught to him by Shujinko.** **He will also know American Kickboxing and traditional Muay Thai and as I listed above wrestling. The pairing will be Kitana, Jade and Mileena out of all the Mortal Kombat female characters they are my favorite. Sonya is unfit to be a mother since she put her military career before her own family. Ok on with the story.**

 **I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters except my oc.**

 **Ch.1 Round One and Reunion**

On the ocean is an old boat filled with fighters from all over the world, all of them there for reasons of there own. Leaning over the rail of the boat is one person that had a thoughtful expression on his face while everyone else around him was mixing and mingling he stuck to hisself. The man had tight braids, African American descent and looked to be in his early twenties with a muscular build, thick arms and legs the result of intense training, he wore a sleeveless black hoodie, warm up pants, Adidas Combat wrestling shoes and fingerless combat gloves. His name is Kyle Thompson born and raised in the Bronx New York City, ever since he was a kid he had always been fascinated with fighters ever since he started watching Muhammad Ali fights on VHS that his father recorded and Bruce Lee movies, he was signed up at the local dojo that was owned by Master Boyd, but he had to keep it a secret from his mother who didn't want her son fighting or learning how to fight. While there he excelled at the physical and spiritual aspects that his master tried to instill in his students, in the school he met his first real friend Johnny Cage. Johnny had an arrogance about him that knew no bounds, but his combat skills were top notch that none of the other students could match him in a spar. But then master Boyd paired them up to spar, there skills were equally matched but on some days one of them would win they ended up becoming friends. As time went on Johnny eventually was offered a movie role, Kyle wished him luck and to write every now and then. Kyle eventually learned everything Boyd had left to teach him he then moved on to learning American Kickboxing and traditional Muay Thai and wrestling at a local gym. His skills grew, but disaster soon struck his father was diagnosed with cancer at first he didn't tell no one not wanting to worry his family, despite all the treatments and close calls his father succumbed to it and passed away in his sleep. Kyle became the man of the house and got a job at the chop shop but it seemed life decided to make his job harder when his mom was also diagnosed with cancer. He didn't have enough money to pay for the treatments so he resorted to working in the chop shop by day and participating in the underground fight circuit by night, he brought in a lot of money and eventually met his first love Jennifer, they met after he got done fighting in a bar and noticed her looking at him. They hit it off after that, even though it was by accident she became pregnant with his child but Kyle didn't regret it, Jennifer gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they named Makeda. Kyle paid for the treatments and the cancer is in remission, now he is on his way to an island that is hosting a tournament, he learned about it from Shujinko his Kung Fu teacher he told Kyle that he would find what he was seeking if he participated not knowing that his life will never be the same again.

"This had better be worth it, I need this money to get mom and Makeda out of poverty." Kyle thought in his head, he then noticed that all the other fighters on the boat were getting ready to disembark he picked up his bag and prepared to follow. The island had mostly mountains, little plant life and architecture of Asian design.

"They really know how to set the scenery, let's see what this island has to offer." Kyle thought as he followed the other fighters, the fighters were led to a building and told to leave there bags there and they would be taken to there rooms. Kyle dropped his bag and followed the guide to an open pavilion.

He looked around and noticed that there were already other people there. One man of Chinese descent wearing a red and black outfit, the other wearing a basket hat with a blue and white uniform, but what stood out were his eyes they were white and glowing something Michael found strange. He also noticed three men one wearing a red and black outfit of Japanese descent with a strange device strapped to his back with a strange symbol on his uniform, next to him was a man of African descent wearing a yellow and black uniform with strange orbs on his belt with the same symbol on his uniform as the last guy and the last guy who appeared to be the leader of the group was wearing a blue and black uniform with a facemask but what was strange about him was hat there seemed to be a mist coming off his hands and out of his mask.

"Probably went to the same dojo or something, but the mist coming off the other guy is strange." Kyle thought, he continued to look around at the competition he noticed a blonde woman wearing skin tight pants, high heeled combat boots and a military vest that couldn't be standard issue for the military because that was the only thing covering her upper body since she was obviously not wearing a bra, next to her was someone he hasn't seen in a long time wearing a light purple suit with a black tie that wasn't even tied with black sun glasses was Johnny cage, Kyle's old friend and sparring partner. Kyle pulled his hood up wanting to surprise his friend.

Kyle then heard a gasp to his right and noticed that the man with the strange eyes looked like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Lord Raiden, what is wrong" the Chinese guy said to who Kyle now knew as Raiden, Raiden then collected hisself shaking off whatever was bothering him.

"Strange visions." Raiden replied, Kyle then noticed that Raiden reached up to his chest and grasped an amulet and examined it.

"Your amulet." The guy gasped out, Raiden then put the amulet back and focused on the stage.

"It is nothing Liu Kang, the tournament begins." Raiden replied to the man in red. Kyle then heard drums being played and focused on the stage and noticed that that there was a gathering of men in white and gold robes, he then noticed on the stage there was four people. One was an old man who looked like he was around during ancient times but Kyle saw a strength there that sent a chill up his spine, next to him was a bald thing with razor sharp teeth and what looked like shrapnel in his arms.

"Probably a surgery procedure, it seems like everyone is getting something done to there body nowadays." Kyle thought with a disgusted look on his face at how the man's face looked. Kyle then noticed the last two both were breath takingly beautiful. One wore a green, black and gold skimpy ninja looking outfit that showed her front the only thing keeping her from being exposed was strings that kept her outfit partially closed and she wore a facemask, she also had what looked like chains on her waist and a loincloth covering her bottom half her skin tone was a brown color and she wore her black hair in a long pony tail. The woman next to her wore a blue and silver outfit she also wore a face mask her skin tone was a tan color and she had her hair in a high pony tail, her outfit was just as revealing, the only thing covering her front was a cropped halter top, around her waist is a loin cloth just like the woman next to her. Kyle was struck numb by there beauty not believing what he is seeing.

"Combatants I am Shang Tsung in the coming days each of you will fight, some are here of there own volition, others were brought here by chance." Shang Tsung said as he looked at each of the combatants, Kyle felt like Shang Tsung was looking at him when he said some our here by chance.

"Hey beautiful, names Johnny Cage." Kyle heard behind him, he discreetly looked behind him noticing his old friend flirting with the military dressed woman. Kyle shook his head with a smirk on his face noticing his friend hasn't changed one bit over the years.

Kyle noticed that he said his name like she should know automatically who he is. The woman looked at Johnny with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Good for you." She replied, it took all the will power that Kyle had to not bust out laughing. Seeing his friend shot down like that reminded him of the times they went out and he tried to pick up girls.

"What Massive Strike, Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime none of those ring a bell." Johnny said listing off the names of a few of the movies he played in. Kyle personally enjoyed Massive Strike and Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime was a tough pill to swallow.

"Kano." The woman said, Kyle detected the animosity in her voice he looked over in the direction she was looking and noticed a heavily muscled man with a thick mustache and beard. He had black dragon tattoos extending from his arms to his chest.

"Kano wasn't in that one" Johnny replied in a confused tone.

"You will participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history, this tournament the tenth after nine OutWorld victories will determine EarthRealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge…... me." Shang said in a tone so low that Kyle almost didn't hear it. Kyle would have scoffed at what Shang Tsung said but his master Shujinko looked to be about the same age and Kyle underestimated him and ended up on his back everytime.

"Hah, that old geezers the final challenge they might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts right." Johnny said in a confident tone but then ended in a not so sure tone. Kyle shook his head still surprised that his friend hasn't changed a bit over the years. He looked up at the stage and he noticed that Shang Tsung disappeared he looked around for the old man until he heard a throat being cleared. He turned around and there was the old man.

"What how did you?" Johnny tried to ask but he was interrupted by Shang Tsung.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Shang Tsung said he then turned away from Johnny and levitated back to the stage.

"Our first combatant will be Mr. Cage." Shang Tsung said as he took his place in the chair on stage. Johnny looked around but then his cocky smile appeared back on his face as he stepped forward.

"That's right, that's right who's it gonna be." Johnny called out already feeling pumped up about his fight.

"Reptile" Shang Tsung called out, Kyle looked around to see who his friends opponent will be. He then looked up in the roof of one of the buildings and noticed a green skinned man wearing a ninja outfit. He then jumped off the roof and onto the arena.

"What the hell, this guy can't be human his legs should have broken on impact." Kyle thought, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The guys in white and gold robes were clapping at the display.

"Nice stunt, who's your agent." Johnny replied as he got into his fighting stance. The one called Reptile also got into a fighting stance. Shang Tsung then gave the signal for the fight to commence.

Johnny started off throwing a punch at Reptile, Reptile dodged the strike and countered with a kick that connected to Johnny's chin. Johnny shrugged off the blow and threw another punch, this time it connected and sent Reptile flying back. Johnny immediately went on the offensive but his opponent was even more resilient his blows were blocked and Reptile countered his were also blocked. A back and forth battle began with both combatants not getting anywhere so they continued until Reptile left an opening that Johnny exploited and knocked Reptile on his back. He tried to get up but he was to disoriented to stand the fight was over.

"That's it huh, oh yeah I'm so pretty." Johnny said in a over confident tone. Kyle lowered his head and started to shake his head. Kyle then watched his friend walk down the line of fighters saying he was going to take them down until he got to the blonde woman saying he was going to take her out to dinner. She made an annoyed scoffing sound at his attempts.

"Now for your second challenge Mr. Cage, Baraka." Shang Tsung announced, then the bald guy made a animalistic growling sound before performing a similar Jump that Reptile did.

"Hm nice make up, but is it really necessary?" Johnny asked him, Baraka then extended his arms out and long blades appeared from his forearms.

"Whoa!" Johnny said surprised at the blades, Baraka then charged at him trying to slash him with his blades. Johnny not wanting to take chances dodged his strikes, he then threw a punch that connected to his head, Baraka tried again to slash him with his claws again Johnny dodged. Baraka then made some room to better plan. He then retracted his claws and charged at Johnny throwing a haymaker punch that Johnny blocked, Johnny then countered with a punch to Baraka's jaw and did a spinning round house kick to the side of Baraka's head. Baraka shook his head and charged at Johnny again this time in a rage, Johnny dodged his strikes and swept his legs out from under him, Johnny then punched him while he was on the ground knocking him out.

"My producer has got to meet you, we are doing Tommy Scissor Fist and." Johnny tried to tell the downed Baraka but Shang Tsung interrupted him.

"Congratulations Mr. Cage, now finish him." Shang Tsung ordered him. Kyle looked up at him like he lost his mind.

"Finish him, huh yeah right." Johnny said thinking this was some kind of joke.

"KILL HIM." Shang Tsung yelled at him, now getting annoyed with the actor, Johnny looked around at the audience he noticed that a good portion were looking at him like they expected him to follow the old mans order.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second I'm not gonna kill anyone." Johnny said hoping that he wouldn't have to kill the guy. Shang Tsung calmed down and relaxed in his seat.

"Very well, you may return to your place, next combatant Kyle Thompson." Shang Tsung announced, Johnny with a surprised look on his face looked around he then noticed a combatant with his hood up approach from the audience.

"It's been a long time Johnny." Kyle said as he looked at his old friend. Johnny then pulled his old friend into a brotherly hug, he then put Kyle out to arm's length to look at him.

"Man where have you been I was trying to look you up but I couldn't find you." Johnny asked his friend.

"Later brother, our reunion can wait after I get done fighting." Kyle said, he then went to the arena waiting for his opponent.

"You will be fighting Jarek." Shang Tsung said, then a man wearing an orange sleeveless vest, green pants, wrist bands and boots appeared. He got into a fighting stance ready for a fight. Kyle got in his fighting stance waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Jarek then charged at Kyle leading with a kick. Kyle smacked the leg out of the way letting Jarek go right past him, Jarek turned around and started throwing punches and kicks at him Kyle blocked both his strikes then countered with a punch to Jarek's face causing him to stumble back. Kyle then threw a snap kick to his chin knocking a few teeth from his mouth. Jarek shook his head and spat some teeth and blood out of his mouth. He then charged at Kyle while bellowing at him, he threw a kick at him but Kyle caught it smashed his fist on the knee and threw a back knuckle punch to Jarek's face causing him to stumble back. Kyle then threw three punches to Jarek's face, he then punched Jarek again and did a spinning kick to his face. Jarek was stumbling around on his feet he then tried to throw another punch at Kyle but missed. Kyle then threw a barrage of punches at Jarek's stomach and another punch to the side of his head, Kyle then jumped in the air and did a snap kick to the side of his head. Jarek was knocked out with blood leaking from his mouth and head.

"Now that's how it's done." Kyle said in a confident tone.

"Very impressive Mr. Thompson, now kill him." Shang Tsung ordered him, Kyle looked Shang dead in his eye and spat on the ground.

"I will play executioner for no one, I don't want no more blood on my hands." Kyle said in a tone that brokered no argument. Shang Tsung looked at Shang Tsung with a angry look on his face.

"The tournament shall continue early tomorrow morning, you will be escorted to your rooms. Kyle walked away from the arena, but was stopped by Raiden and Liu Kang.

"You did well in sparring Jarek, not many would have done that." Raiden said in a impressed tone, Kyle nodded his head at Raiden.

"I was taught to value life, but it doesn't mean I won't kill. Your Raiden master Shujinko has told me about you." Kyle said, Raiden's eyes widened at the name.

"You're the one Shujinko told me about, his prized student." Raiden said, Kyle shook his head surprised that Shujinko would say that.

"I wouldn't say prized student, I'm just a regular man who wants to help any way I can, but it would have to wait I'm tired and I need to rest." Kyle told Raiden. He then walked away to get ready for tomorrow.

 **Ok that's it everyone, sorry if it's short but this is all I can think of at the time. I won't forget about my other story but I just wanted to get this posted. Ok have a nice day and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody I know a few of you have been asking about this I am sorry about the long wait. This chapter has been long in the making and I didn't like how the original was so I made a lot of changes. Ok the pairing for the story is this: Kyle/Kitana, Jade, Mileena and Sheeva (Don't judge me on Sheeva), Johnny Cage/Sonya Blade, Sindel/Ermac**

Chapter 2 Old Friend and New Enemies

Kyle was walking down a pathway heading towards the barracks the EarthRealm warriors will be staying in. He remembered when his master Shujinko told him about the tournament, that it was important that he enter and help EarthRealm win. Outworld is close to absolute victory and the realm of Earth can't afford another loss. Kyle remembered when Shujinko told him about what happens to a conquered realm and he swore he would not have his daughter or mother live in that kind of hell.

"I have to win this tournament, for Makeda and mom." Kyle thought while he clenched his hands, Kyle was so swept up in his thoughts he didn't hear someone coming up behind him. He felt hand touch on his shoulder, Kyle grabbed the appendage and flipped the person over his shoulder.

The person landed on his feet and threw a punch, Kyle blocked and retaliated with a counter punch. The little fight went back and forth kicks were countered by another kick, punches were pushed to the side or countered with another punch. Kyle threw a kick at his opponent's head which was dodged and Kyle had his legs swept out from underneath him. Kyle retaliated by hooking his legs underneath his opponent's legs and tripping him up as well. Both fighters flipped to there feet and faced one another still ready for the next attack, a few tense moments passed until both combatants started laughing.

The other fighter was none other than Johnny Cage, he walked up to Kyle and wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug that Kyle returned.

"Looks like movie stardom made you sloppy Cage." Kyle said with a good-natured grin, Johnny responded by throwing a halfhearted punch that Kyle caught.

"I was just going easy on you, don't want you to beat up when we go up against each other. But I couldn't resist sparring with you for old times' sake." Johnny said to his old sparring partner.

"If that's you going easy, you should be easy to beat." Kyle said with a laugh, Johnny then put his friend in a chokehold and gave him a noogie. Kyle tried to break his friends hold while laughing the whole time. Eventual he did by flipping Johnny again and Johnny once again landing on his feet.

They started walking catching up on what was going on in their lives, Kyle mentioned his times working as a mechanic and fighting in the underground circuits. Johnny was surprised what his friend went through, he was even more surprised he had a daughter.

"Yeah, her name is Makeda, she is a fan of your movies except Ninja Mime. I must admit man even I thought that movie was stupid man, what was up with that." Kyle said to Johnny.

"Well the developers wanted to see something different and Ninja Mime came to be. I told them if they want me to play this role they better pay me more than they've been paying me." Johnny said to Kyle who nodded understanding.

"But still man had I known you were doing what you were doing, I would have given you a job." Johnny said, Kyle just shook his head chuckling.

"I appreciate that Johnny I really do, but you had other priorities than looking up an old friend. Also, I wanted my mom to recover from her cancer and Makeda just started second grade. I couldn't just uplift there lives for better money." Kyle said to his friend, Johnny nodded his head understanding.

"Tell me why did you enter this tournament Johnny, miss the good old days when we walked away with trophies when were still Master Boyd's students?" Kyle asked, Johnny sighed and told him the reason for entering the tournament.

"Well a lot of my critics kept writing and saying that I am a fake, all my fighting abilities are all the result of Hollywood and stunt doubles. So, I entered so that they can see that my skills are genuine." Johnny told his friend, Kyle nodded knowing how some people are. They talk down about others to make themselves feel better, so Johnny wanted to prove them wrong by appearing in this tournament.

"Now, why did you enter this tournament Kyle?" Johnny asked him, Kyle turned to his friend wondering if he will believe since he completely dismissed Raiden when he tried to tell him.

"My friend I have been seeking something for a long time and that is purpose. Fighting is all I know how to do is fight so I entered. The other reason I entered is because well this tournament is more than a contest of martial prowess, the very earth is in danger if we don't win." Kyle said to Johnny, Johnny just stared at him wondering if his friend is playing a prank on him. But Johnny knew that Kyle wasn't one to lie.

"Ok, say I believe you and the Earth is in danger from being absorbed into another realm. What are we going to do, these fighters are not human and they have no problem in killing us?" Johnny said to his friend, Kyle knew this was going to be difficult but it had to be said.

"We fight and look out for one another, if it comes down to it we will have to kill our opponents. But try not to, taking a life is never easy and I hope you won't ever have to do that." Kyle said to his friend, Johnny knew something happened that caused him to take a life.

"Come on man tell me what happened that caused you to be like this. We are friends you can tell me?" Johnny asked his friend, Kyle sighed knowing he would have to tell him anyway.

"Ok, while I was doing street fights to support my family I was approached by a crime boss to work for him as one of his fighters. I declined repeatedly, but the last time he asked he told me to seriously think about it again I said no." Kyle said his voice become increasingly choked up.

"He sent some of his guys to my daughter's school to take her but I got there just as they pulled them up, let's just say the hospital was called after I got to them." Kyle said as he told the story, Johnny becoming even more worried by the minute.

"I took my mom and daughter to a safe place an apartment I bought in case I was to beat up to make it home, when I went to get Jennifer at our home I saw it was on fire I went inside and saw her tied up. I got her out to late she inhaled to much smoke, I then went hunting I found the people that killed my girl and killed them in retaliation. The boss I beat within an inch of his life and then I tossed him out the window, after the rage was spent I looked at myself in horror there blood was on my hands. I used my fist not in defense of my family but for vengeance so ever since that day I swore to never take a life again." Kyle said, Johnny then put an arm around his friend trying to console him.

Saying that he did what he had to do, Kyle knew that but the guilt still lingered. Sometimes he still see's there blood on his hands and the look of rage still on his face.

"Hey man, it's ok if I was in your situation I would have done the same thing probably. Let's forget about that and continue to talk might make you feel better." Johnny said trying to take Kyle's mind off the bad memory.

Kyle and Johnny continued to talk for a while and reminisce about the good old days. Johnny even said that after the whole tournament was over he would get him a movie deal and Kyle said that Makeda would like to meet her Uncle John. Johnny liked the sound of being an uncle and said he would be glad to meet Makeda as well.

"Well Kyle I don't know about you, but I got myself a date with a blond." Johnny said to him, Kyle shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Same old Johnny, always chasing the next piece of ass that walks by." Kyle said laughing at his friend, Johnny laughed along with him.

"Come on you got to admit she was fine, if you could you would go after her as well." Johnny said to him, Kyle just smirked at him.

"Yeah, but unlike you I would actually charm her." Kyle said and both laughed, they would have continued there banter but Kyle knew Johnny was determined to go.

"Alright man, go chase the blond, but make sure you bring medical equipment I will have to patch up from the burns you will receive." Kyle said as he walked away, Johnny laughing sarcastically as he walked away.

Kyle walked around for a while, after his talk with Johnny he no longer felt tired. He started to wonder if he could survive this tournament, after seeing Baraka and Reptile he knew this tournament would be difficult and Outworld had more fighters to throw at EarthRealm. Kyle didn't notice that it was almost dawn so he decided to head to his room to catch a few hours of rest. As he was walking back towards the barracks, the military dressed woman came out of the tree line carrying a heavily muscled African American man, his hair was cut military buzz cut. He wore a black vest and had some form of power gloves. He was also heavily beat up and looked ready to pass out.

"Hey, you guys all right?" Kyle asked as he ran over to them, the woman held up a wrist mounted launcher. Kyle stopped immediately and held his hands up.

"Whoa, don't shoot I'm just trying to help." Kyle said quickly holding his hands up. The woman lowered her wrist and returned her attention to the man. Kyle walked over to see if he can help in some way. The woman ignored Kyle as she talked into her radio. Just as she got done the two women Kyle saw at the opening ceremony appeared.

"By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island." The woman in blue said, the blond left her friend where he was to confront the two women. Kyle asked the man if he will be ok and he got a nod of confirmation.

"Hey, two on one doesn't sound like a fair fight. Let's even those odds." Kyle said as he stood beside the blonde.

"I can handle this, you don't have to get involved." The woman said to Kyle who only grinned.

"Just take the help miss, going solo will only get you hurt." Kyle said, the blonde woman only looked at him and nodded.

"Ok and my name is Sonya Blade, not miss." Sonya said, Kyle nodded back and got into a fighting stance.

"Names Kyle Thompson, Sonya how about you take the green one blue girl is all mine." Kyle said as he went towards the blue clothed woman.

The woman started with a snap kick that Kyle blocked but it was quickly followed up with another kick this one connecting, Kyle shook the attack off. She went for a punch but Kyle caught her fist and kneed her in the gut. The woman attacked again this time using her speed to unleash a quick barrage attacks that Kyle had trouble blocking. Kyle managed to block them all and unleashed his own barrage of attacks. Kyle then managed to flip her and punched her in the head. She swept Kyle's legs out from under him and took out a blue flan with blade. Kyle twisted head to avoid the blades and knocked it out of her hand, he then angled his body and hooked his leg around her head and flipped her onto her back.

Kyle rose to his feet and so did the woman, she attacked again and Kyle went on the defensive. The woman over extended her kick and Kyle kicked her leg that was still planted on the ground and Kyle punched her while she was on her knees, knocking her out.

Kyle looked over to Sonya and noticed she took care of the woman in green. Kyle and Sonya went over to the hurt soldier who Sonya said was called Jackson Briggs but he preferred to be called Jax. They helped him up as a helicopter came into view but it was shot down. They looked to see who shot it down and saw Shang Tsung with the heavily muscled cyborg.

"You have a challenger, Kano." Shang said to the angry blonde, the man Kano walked up to Sonya who got ready to fight, Kano walked up casually to the blond.

"Pretty boy isn't gonna save you this time." Kano said getting ready to fight, Kyle knew immediately who he was talking about and immediately charged by Sonya and tackled Kano to the ground.

"What did you do to Johnny, where is!?" Kyle shouted at the man, Kano kicked Kyle off him and got to his feet. Kyle jumped to his feet and got ready to fight.

"He was tough, bastard gave me quite the thrashing wish I could of killed but he got away." Kano answered, Kyle was still ready to fight Kano but he was enveloped by green energy and suspended in the air by Shang Tsung.

"This is not your fight Mr. Thompson, don't interfere again." Shang said to the angry fighter, Shang Tsung casually tossed Kyle aside with him landing next to Jax, knocking the wind out of him. Kyle tried to gather his wits and help but all he could was watch Sonya and Kano duke it out. Sonya had a lot of anger in her obviously and Kano was the target for all that anger.

He almost got her with his knives but she managed to dodge and counter attack eventually wining the fight. Just as Sonya was about to arrest him she was stopped by Shang Tsung.

"Kano is not your prisoner." Shang said as he walked up to her and Kano got to his feet with the two women that Kyle and Sonya beat rising as well.

"At least help Jax, he needs a medic." Sonya said, but Shang only laughed at her and walked by with the others. Kyle got to his feet and looked at Shang Tsung with barely contained rage.

"Just wait you old fart, it's going to be you and me." Kyle said to the sorcerer who only smirked and walked on by. Kyle continued to stare at him but as soon as the woman in blue walked by he caught her eye and he had to admit she had the most beautiful eyes, she seemed to notice and turn her face away, he knew if that mask wasn't in the way he would see a healthy blush. Kyle watched her until she was out of view.

"Hey, there she is, Sonya you all right." Someone said, Kyle turned his head and saw Johnny, Raiden and the monk Liu Kang walk over. Johnny saw me and ran over.

"Kyle what happened man, you all right?" Johnny asked, as he looked his friend over.

"Don't worry about me buddy, just had a run in with Shang Tsung." Kyle said, Raiden then appeared next to him.

"That was foolish of you to do Kyle, Shang Tsung is someone not to be trifled with." Raiden advised, Kyle felt like a student being scolded by his teacher for cheating on a report.

"I understand, I am sorry Raiden." Kyle said to the thunder god, Raiden nodded and went over to heal Jax. Sonya thought he was hurting him but she was stopped by Johnny who explained what Raiden was doing.

Raiden then explained the purpose of the Mortal Kombat tournament to the gathered warriors and how he had visions of the future and Shao Khan killing everyone. He also said that we were all connected to EarthRealm's future.

"There is no way I am letting them win, Raiden you may not agree with me but my mom and my daughter's safety comes first more than anything else. Raiden stared at Kyle for a minute before nodding his head understanding Kyle's goal.

The EarthRealm warriors agreed to work together to stop Outworlds conquest and save EarthRealm not only for themselves but for everyone else unaware of the conflict. A horn was heard in the distance a sign that the tournament continues.

 **Another chapter coming your way I hope you enjoy this one as well.**


End file.
